


Something to get off my chest.

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, jerking off, long train rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets into Salem and after a long day he finds Mickey, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to get off my chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it slow but i suck at slow, so yeah.   
> Ian finally finds Mickey.   
> Can you guess what happens? 
> 
> {This is the longest one of this series so far. I was gonna split it up but i think it would ruin it if i did, so here it is!}

Ian walked around until he found a hotel. He walked into the hotel.

Park view inn.

It wasn't fantastic but it would do fine until he found Mickey.

He checked in and went to his room to put his stuff down.

He sat on the bed and pulled back out his notebook.

 

So far his new notes since he learned where Mickey might be only had Salem on the page.

Now what did Mickey like to do Ian thought.

He liked guns, art, cigarettes and sex.

Well none of that fucking helped. He has a record so the guns are a no-go. Neither is any of the other stuff.

Ian thought for a while longer until he thought about guns again... Well with guns you have to put them together and shit.

Fixing stuff.

Well that was something.

What kind of jobs include that?

Mechanic, janitor, handy-man.

He ruled out the last two because hell no he knew Mickey wouldn't do either one of those.

So Mechanic it was.

It was pretty late, he’d look up garages tomorrow and start heading to them in hopes to find Mickey.

 

**

 

Ian tossed and turned that night, barely got any sleep.

He just couldn't stop thinking about Mickey- as per usual- but he knew he might be close to where he was so he couldn't stop feeling antsy.

Its been a year, he missed him so fucking much.

 

**

 

3 hours later Ian just decided to get up.

He looked over to the clock on the night stand.

6:23am. Great. He was dead tired and it was too early to start heading to garages.

He got up, stripped down and got into the shower. Why not enjoy it now? He never got to take long shower at home because there was never any hot water left for him.

He was just standing under the hot water thinking maybe this was a good enough reason to never go home. There was nothing left for him there anymore anyway.

He washed his hair and started lathering up his body when he noticed his dick was rock hard.

Apparently just thinking about Mickey could still make him rock hard.

He reached down and started stroking himself.

He could see he was already leaking precum.

Ian started to think back to all the times he and Mickey fucked. How nice and tight Mickey was, he made his fist tighter around his cock to imitate how tight Mickey would be if he was fucking him right now.

He started stroking faster and faster while thrusting into his fist and in his head hearing all the grunts and moans Mickey used to make while they fucked.

Ian was getting close now, he could tell. His stomach was tightening up and his body started tensing.

Three more jerks of his hard red cock and he was shooting all over the shower wall with a little moan of “Mick”.

He let go of his cock and while it continued to deflate he finished washing the rest of his body and then got out of the shower and dried off.

He walked back into his room, put on a pair of boxers and sat on the bed. He took out his phone and started to look up local garages.

There were a total of 7 in the area.

They all started to open around 9 so he decided to finish getting dressed and get something to eat before he started going to all the garages. Hopefully he’d be able to find Mickey by the end of the day.

 

**

 

Once he’d gotten his coffee and bagel he looked up the closest garage; Mikes garage and auto salvage.

It was in walking distance so Ian started off on his walk.

The first 3 garages had absolutely nothing for him.

It was right around lunch time so he decided to stop again.

 

Once he’d eaten his sandwich he looked up the rest of them. They were all at least a train ride away. Well he better get started now.

He still had to go to all four before he could stop.

He easily found the train station and started off to the next garage.

 

He got there in a little under 20 minutes.

No luck.

3 more left.

 

On his way to the next one.

No luck there either. It wasn't even like a real garage, it was for garage doors.

Ian was beyond annoyed now.

 

Two more left.

He got on the train and headed out.

They didn't have any info either.

He got back on the train.

Just his fucking luck. The train got stopped for 2 hours because someone got onto the tracks. Fucking idiot.

 

Great now the last one was closed.

FUCK.

He was so annoyed by the time he got back to the hotel he just ended up stripping down to his boxers and passed out on the bed within seconds of hitting the sheets.

Tomorrow he’d have to check the last one and pray to fucking god that Mickey worked there because if not he’d be completely and utterly fucked.

 

**

 

That night he slept the best he has in the past year. He dreamt of finding Mickey the next day. He also woke up with a raging hard on.

Once again he jerked off in the shower to the thought of Mickey.

He got dressed, noticed it was later than usual; 9:15am, rushed to get food and coffee and then he jumped on the soonest train and was on his way.

 

Luckily they had no delays and he got there for right before 10am. He walked over to the garage and looked up at the sign before entering; Bens garage.

This was his last chance. Mickey better fucking be in there.

 

**

 

Ian opened the door and walked over to the counter.

A hispanic middle-aged man with dark hair and brown eyes and a name tag that read Ben  was sitting there reading a car magazine. Well good at least they were a real fucking garage.

Ian stood there for a minute and then cleared his throat to get the man attention.

“What can i help ya with buddy?” Ben asked.

“Hi, uh, i was just wondering if you could tell me if someone i know works here.” Ian asked.

Ben eyed him for a minute then said “Maybe, what's the name?”

“Mickey.” Ian answered.

“Yep, he works here. Who should i say is looking for him?” Ben asked.

Ian thought about it for a minute. But he wasn't sure if Mickey would run again if he said it was him so he simply replied with “Its a surprise.”

Ben shrugged and yelled  “EY, Mick. C’mere for a minute.”

A few minutes later blue eyes and pale grease stained skin walked over.

“Sup, Ben?” Mickey asked, not even noticing Ian standing there. Mickey got used to thinking he saw Ian so he didn't even pay attention anymore.

Ben just nodded towards Ian.

Ian was staring directly at Mickey, Mickey noticed when he looked over.

Mickey and Ian just stared at each other for a few minutes both mouths gaping.

Ian was the first to move.

He punched Mickey in the face.

“Fuck.” Mickey exclaimed.

Ben looked over to see Mickey holding his face. He's never seen anyone be stupid enough to try to hit Mickey let alone actually doing it.

Mickey looked over to Ian who was holding his hand because fuck that hurt.

Ben was about to stand up and throw the guy out.

Ian looked up at Mickey and next thing they knew Ian was holding Mickey's face and kissing him.

Ben looked on with huge eyes and Mickey was surprised for a minute until he melted into the kiss and started to kiss back.

They just made out for a few minutes until they had to stop for breath.

When they separated Ben was still staring at them, mouth a little open in surprise and wide eyes.

Ian looked a little nervous of what was gonna happen but Mickey just started laughing at the absurdity of it. Ian started laughing with him.

When they finally calmed down they looked over to Ben.

“Do you know this guy Mick?” Ben asked, still shocked. Its not like he cared that Mickey was gay, he was just a little surprised.

Mickey snorted and said “Yeah Ben.” he looked at Ian who was just staring at the interaction and then added “We used to be together.”

Ian piped up “We are together.” he added shyly, looking over to Mickey.

Mickey had a small genuine smile. Ian still wanted to be together? God, that made Mickey so happy. No matter how gay that sounded.

“Yeah, we are together.” Mickey agreed.

Ian smiled and took a chance at grabbing Mickey's hand. To his surprise Mickey didn't pull away, just squeezed a little.

“Can i take off early today Ben?” Mickey asked hopefully.

“Uh, yeah. Just clean up your shit.” Ben replied.

“I’ll be right back, unless you wanna come with?”

“I’ll come.” Ian replied.

“Now or later?” Mickey said with a smirk.

“Both, hopefully.” Ian replied with a smirk of his own.

Ben just sat there staring there. What the fuck just happened?

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you think what happened would happen?   
> I'll be working on the rest of this soon(probably tonight- but no promises.).   
> A bit still has to happen before the end. Just so you know.   
> And sexy times are coming up next! I suck at writing smut though, so don't expect much.


End file.
